The cache memory is a smaller, faster memory which stores copies of data frequently used from a main storage devices (for example, a hard disk). When a processor needs to read data from or write data to the main storage devices, the processer reads the data from or writes the data to the cache memory (hereinafter referred as “cache data”). If the cache data in the cache memory is modified, the cache data needs to be written back to the main storage devices.